The invention concerns the field of micro-sensors, in particular in silicon, for example inertial sensor units, in particular gyrometers.
It is applicable in various fields, including the automobile, mobile telephony and avionics fields.
In a known manner, resonant sensors can be realized in volume technology, in which case the sensitive element of the sensor is made in the entire thicknesses of a silicon or quartz substrate, by using wet etching; such a technique is described in document FR 2 763 694.
Document EP-1 626 282 describes a gyrometer capable of detecting movement along a plane perpendicular to the plane of the device.
Such a device is not able to detect rotation around an axis situated in its own plane.
The invention therefore aims to propose a new type of gyrometer-type device, making it possible to perform a detection around an axis situated in its own plane.